The Murim
The Murim (무림), also known as "Gangho" is the Society of Martial arts within Gosuverse and is the main setting for both Yongbi The Invincible and Gosu (The Master). History Existing for over 200 years, the Murim of the Middle Kingdom is a society of martial artists that seems to operate outside of the greater society. Consisting of Bandit and assassin guilds, Martial art sects of all kinds, information groups, merchants, righteous, neutral and chaotic factions. Its relationship to the greater society is unknown. Structure The Murim is divided into three factions; The Righteous factions, The Neutral Factions, and the Chaotic factions. The relationship between the factions is scarce, with the righteous factions showing open hostilities to the chaotic factions. The labeling of the factions as righteous and chaotic isn't also necessarily agreed upon by those from the chaotic factions,Chapter 145 (Yongbi) as the righteous factions aren't always virtuous. The indication seems to point that the righteous factions, who compose of the Murim alliance, are the overarching ruling party of the Murim. Having been shown to actively monitor the going on of the Murim, acting as it's enforcers. Despite this, the righteous factions of the Murim alliance, do not possess absolute sway over the goings on of the Murim. Righteous Factions ''Yongbi the Invincible * Old Murim Alliance of Righteous Factions ** Cheonwoong Faction ** Red Bloods Gosu (The Master) * Murim Alliance of Righteous Factions **Dancheon Blade Clan (led by Mo Eungjin) **Eight Imperial Sword School (led by Jo Bonggi) **Flying Phoenix Spear Sect, Dongjeong (led by Mo Yung) **Hewang Sect (led by Go Gwangrim) **Ne Clan (led by Ne Zarim) **Sima Clan, Hubei (led by Sima Heum) **Sword Demon School (led by Uhm Yeo) **Swordmaster's Hall, Hebei (led by Bang Yubok) **Thunder Hall (led by Ne Zarim) Neutral Factions Yongbi the Invincible * There are no known neutral factions in this series. Gosu (The Master) * Pungjin Sect Chaotic Factions Yongbi the Invincible * Asura Blood SectWhen Hong Ye-Mong talked about the chaotic factions, the silhouette of their leaders included the Grand Prelate, indicating that the Asura Blood Sect is considered a chaotic faction. Source: Chapter 99 (Yongbi) * Black Snake Gosu (The Master) * Heavenly Destruction Sect * Sun Moon Gang (lead by Dang Gwe) Unclassified Organisations Yongbi the Invincible * * Blood Snake Sect (led by Go Hyeop) * Dongju * Geumcheonbo * Secret Sword School (lead by Lord Moonjoo) * The Hyulsa * The Shaolin * Gosu (The Master)'' * Asura Palace of the Desert * Baekma Valley * Bewitching Flowers * Black Rogues of the Thirteen Skies * Daebong Transport Guild * Dancheon Blood Assassins * Gold Dragon Guild * Golden King Sect * Gyerim Hall * Heaven Earth Association * Iron Horse Bandits * Naeseonhyang (led by Lord Miruk) * Paelim Hall * Pro-Heavenly Destruction Alliance ** Azure Sea Sect ** Buyong Clan ** Daerim Hall ** Five Dragon Gang (lead by Yang Samin) ** Hyeongnyeon Sword Faction ** Snow Mountain Faction ** Taecheong Sect * Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect * Seven Star Transport Guild * * Soseondang Clan (led by Soh Cheongwon) * White Skulls Notes & Trivia * Some factions are not included in the list above because they either completely operated outside of the murim such as the Black Lancers or they left the murim altogether such as the Sage Forest. * The information regarding the Murim's overall structure, though never stated, has been heavily implied. Throughout the series, it has been shown that the members of the Murim, do not take the actions of the alliance lightly, as every move made by the righteous factions have been shown to have even chaotic factions on alert. * The Murim Alliance goal's were profit-oriented, making them not so different from the chaotic factions.Chapter 99 (Yongbi) * Despite the righteous and chaotic faction being enemies, it was shown multiple times in history that they were willing to ally with each other to combat a greater threat. References Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Yongbi the Invincible - A Side Story Category:Gosu (The Master) Category:Factions